Red to Your Heart
by Aoi-Arisu
Summary: On her 17 birthday, Kagome encounters many strange things. What? A red crescent? Inuyasha, a vampire leader is on the verge of hunting her down, or is he? What's the secret? It isn't easy when there's a vampire at your tail... R&R IK MS SR
1. A Red Crescent Moon?

Disclaimer: starts wailing I don't wanna say this again! I don't own Inuyasha and his gang. Why is everyone writing this anyway? I wonder who started this disclaimer? Hey! You out there, do you know who started this disclaimer crap? I sure don't.

A/N: Yes! jumps for joy I got myself a new story! I was dreaming about the plot and characters when I was sleeping. Amazing, I thought. I mean a new story comes out when I sleep. It's based on a manga I have no idea what it is called in English or Japanese or Chinese because I read this manga translated into Chinese. And I don't know who write it either because I read this manga like 2 or 3 years ago. I only read the 1st volume, too. I've based this story on this manga's story-line but I have new twists in them since I don't know what happens to this manga since I only read volume 1. So please enjoy and REVIEW to tell me what you think. I wanna go to Japan one of my summers. My friend's already in Japan right now, she said she's gonna get herself a kimono and wear it to one of those kimono festivals. Lolz. I can't imagine her in a kimono. I just can't. Alright, now. Time for Chapter 1.... Too lazy to write a prologue. Heehehe.

=

=

Red to Your Heart

Chapter 1: A Red Crescent Moon?

In the city of Tokyo, there are two kinds of vampires living amongst the city of humans—the first kind are the blue-crescented vampires called the Aku Inu, named after their leader Inuyasha, who have a blue crescent moon adorned somewhere on their body, while the second kind are the red-crescented vampires called the Bara (rose) because of their red crescents that are tainted red as the rose, bear a red crescent moon on a part of their body. The Aku Inu depend on human blood for survival. They will kill and drink the blood of any human their eyes feasts on, while the Bara do not need human blood. Any type of blood will suit them for they refuse to drink human blood. There are many humans walking in Tokyo who possess either a blue or red crescent moon present on their body. They do not become vampires officially until they are admitted by the leader. If they are not called to be affiliated as a member, their vampire side of them never ceases to exist or unveil.

Without a leader, the Bara vampires can no longer prevail for their old leader is on the brink of her deathbed. Kaede was her name.(A/N: I've made Kaede young, not an old hag. The new Kaede is five years older than Kikyo, meaning she's about 30 yrs. old). In her premonitions, Kaede has seen the new face of their leader. She hopes that this destined one will realize the truth on the day of her seventeenth birthday.

* * *

The shine came shinning inside the Higurashi residence. Someone had opened the curtains–wide, because it was hurting Kagome's eyes. Kagome didn't wake but tossed the covers over her head and averted her head and continued snoozing. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and shook her head, sadly. Her Kagome was turning seventeen today—the day when she will learn the truth of her very existence in this very world.

Mrs. Higurashi sat on her daughter's bed and shook her, "Kagome? Kagome? It's time for you to wake up. It's 7:00 AM and you're late for school." The shaking did no effect. Mrs. Higurashi sighed to herself and did the only thing she thought she could do—pulling off her covers.

"Ugh!" groaned Kagome. "It's too bright!" Kagome jumped up and saw her mom standing beside with her hands on her hips then she turned her head to look at the clock and it read 7:10! "Aiieeee!!! I'm late! I'm late!" Kagome muttered over and over again as she hurried to the bathroom and brushed her teeth as well as let the comb come against her ebony silky ebony hair quickly. "Mom, why didn't you wake me?" said Kagome between breaths as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I did," said Mrs. Higurashi feigning a smile, "but you didn't wake up." Mrs. Higurashi was too busy thinking to herself about how she was going to reveal this secret that was buried away from Kagome all seventeen years. She failed to notice that Kagome was staring at her with blank eyes.

"Mom?" asked Kagome. She noticed her mother's behavior this morning. It wasn't her usual self. "Oh yea," remembered Kagome, interrupting her mom's thoughts. "I just remembered that today school starts one hour late because there is a school meeting with teachers! That's why I didn't wake up at my usual time." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter apologetically, "I'm sorry Kagome for waking up at this hour then. If you want more sleep, go ahead and take the bed again."

"It's alright, mom," smiled Kagome one of her cheery smiles. "Since I'm already up, I'll watch the news for some weather report. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at her daughter and nodded.

"Click!" Kagome turned on the television with her remote. "On today's news we report to you," the news station reported, "last night, another death was reported. This death seems to have some connection with the previous deaths we've been seeing the past month. This death involves another seventeen-year-old girl. She looks shocked as if someone or something terrified her before taking her life. We reveal to you now that there's some teeth mark on her neck. It looks as if something bit her. Right now, we don't know what kind of killer this is. It certainly is not human. Another thing we notice is that this girl has a red crescent moon on her thigh..."

'A red crescent moon?' thought Kagome. 'What is it with these girls? Why do everyone one of them have a red crescent tattoo? This is outrageous. There's a killer on the loose after girls with red crescent tattoos?' Kagome was perplexed. She didn't know what to think of Tokyo now. Ever since of the month of her seventeen birthday, strange things have been happening. So many killings, almost every night. Kagome was just baffled. She didn't want to think about it anymore since tonight's her seventeen birthday. She wants a happy sweet seventeen and not a doleful one.

"Kagome?" called Mrs. Higurashi. "It's almost eight o'clock. You need to get ready!"

"Oh, ok," answered Kagome, "I'm ready. I have to tell that I'm going to be home around seven o'clock tonight because Yuka and Eri want to take me to a club for my birthday tonight."

"Alright, Kagome," replied Mrs. Higurashi sofly, "be careful. Don't stay out too long."

"Yes, Mom," called out Kagome as she ran out of the door for school.

"Be careful, my daughter," sighed Mrs. Higurashi, "please be very careful. I don't want you to get hurt before I reveal to you your secret." Mrs. Higurashi just looked out her kitchen window, watching her daughter walk to school with her school friends.

* * *

"Kagome!" called out Yuka and Eri. "Are you ready? For tonight?" asked Yuka cheerfully.

"We're gonna go party wild!" added Eri.

"Yep," nodded Kagome. She was ready for clubbing tonight. Tonight is going to be her special night where she hangs out with some of her closest friends and party all night.

The three walked inside school just before the school bell rang for class. All three went to math class.

"Ugh! I hate math! Thank the Lord that Math is my first class of the day so I can get over it," muttered Kagome as she laid her head on the desk. The teacher noticed Kagome's lack of attention in her class and decided to call on her. "Ms. Higurashi? Can you tell us the answer to this problem?" Kagome raised her head up from the desk and looked nervously around the classroom for some help. Suddenly, Hojou leaned over towards Kagome and whispered the answer to the problem. "Uh, the answer is x squared plus seven x plus twelve ?" Kagome answered slowly.

"Correct, Higurashi. At least I know that you are paying attention in my class," the teacher was impressed on how Kagome was able to answer the question. What she didn't know was Hojou had helped out.

"RING!" The period was over. Math was finally over for today. Now for the next classes. The next classes flew by quickly because they don't involve any math. Kagome was quite happy that school ended so quickly. All she needed was Match class to be over and then every other class flew by like the wind.

It was already 4:00 in the afternoon and the girls were ready to go clubbing. They went to Hana no Bara Club. It was the most popular club in Tokyo. They celebrated Kagome's birthday with some cake and singing and of course, dancing. While, they were dancing, Yuka whispered in Kagome's ear and told her something that she would never be able to forget. "Hey, Kagome," whispered Yuka. "I have to tell you something. I have a red crescent-shaped thing on my arm. I just noticed it today! Weird, huh?"

"What? You have a red crescent? You didn't show it to anyone, did you?" asked Kagome, worried. She knew that there was a killer on the loose, killing young women with red crescents. She didn't want best friend killed.

"Nah!" said Yuka, nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Kagome. Nothing's going to happen to me. I won't let the monsters kill me tonight and you're the first person I've told so don't worry about it. It's your birthday, girl! Don't be a worry-wart," laughed Yuka. Kagome stopped dancing and stared at Yuka, shocked. She was surprised that her friend wasn't worried a bit about her life. Her life's at stake. What if the killer knew that Yuka had the crescent? What if he came and killed her tonight?' Millions and millions of questions repeated in her head.

"Hey!" Yuka interrupted. I wanna get a soda from the vending machine just outside the club. Wait for me, ok?"

"But—

Yuka had already left. Kagome waited nervously for her friend to come back but she never did. Kagome decided to go check on her. She walked to the vending machine and saw no one. "Yuka?" she called out loudly. No sound. Then she spotted a can of unopened soda laying around near the trash barrel. Kagome was paralyzed when she saw someone on the ground holding a girl. The girl was Yuka! She looked shocked and her sleeve was ripped open to reveal a red crescent on her upper arm. Yuka's killer looked up at Kagome, revealing his fangs and blood dripping from his sharp fangs. He had silvery-white long hair and he had a blue crescent moon adorned on his forehead. The sight Kagome just saw was appalling. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't budge. Kagome was wide open to be the next victim. 'Move legs!' berated Kagome. She needed to move and she needed to move now! The killer or vampire or however you call it, a blood-sucking bastard even, dropped Yuka carelessly to the ground and was ready to pounce on his next pray when suddenly a power shield formed around the girl. The vampire was electrified by the energy field and fled the scene. Kagome, who had her arms in front of her face waited to be killed but didn't get the blow. She dropped her arms down and looked around the area to find the killer no longer present. 'He was gone,' thought Kagome, sighing a breath of relief. 'Oh no! Yuka! Poor Yuka! She was killed,' sobbed Kagome as she ran as fast away from this area as possible. She needed to go home.

"Mom! Mom!" cried Kagome as she ran home into her mom's arms. "It was horrible! It was just horrible! Yuka–Yuka, she—

"What happened, Kagome? Why are you crying? Weren't you at the club with Yuka and Eri? What happened to Yuka?" her mother asked, worriedly.

"Yuka, she was killed by the blood-sucking monster!"

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi comforted her daughter. "It's alright, Kagome. You must have been seeing things. Just go to your room and go to sleep. I'll tell you something important tomorrow, then. Since you're not up for it tonight." Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's head for comfort.

"Maybe you're right, Mom. Maybe I was seeing things and all I need right now is a good sleep," Kagome wiped the last tears out of her face. She looked up at her mother and smiled, "Good-night, Mom. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's alright, Kagome. You're just nervous about turning seventeen, that's all." Then Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter goodnight. Kagome left her mother for her room. 'Click' the door to Kagome's bedroom was closed signaling that she has entered her room. 'Oh,' prayed Mrs. Higurashi, 'Kami, protect my daughter. Please let no harm come to her. Please.' After that, Mrs. Higurashi headed up the stairs to her own room.

Meanwhile, in the cabin of the Aku Inu, Inuyasha was busy complaining to his beloved Kikyo and everyone else about how he was exposed to some girl. "Damn! I can't believe I was exposed to some ningen (human) girl!"

"You were exposed, little brother," retorted Sesshoumaru, "how pathetic."

"Oh," stated Miroku, "was it a pretty girl?" Miroku had to ask. He wanted to know if the girl was prettier than Kikyo.

"She can't be prettier than me, can she Inu dear?" asked Kikyo, patting her stomach for she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. "Say, Inu dear, have you brought me dinner? I'm getting hungry and I think the baby's also because he's been kicking me since 7 PM."

"Bring her in," ordered Inuyasha. He had captured a young girl about the age of fourteen. She was full of blood and flesh and she will satisfy his beloved Kikyo and his son.

This girl was scared out her wits. She was kidnaped in the middle of the streets by some men dressed in black. Now she was brought in given to a young woman, who appeared pallid white as if she has no blood in her veins. She was scared. Very scared for she's never been in account of something like this.

"Oh, this girl is very tasty," scrutinized Kikyo as she felt the flesh of the girl. "Thank you, Inu dear. I'm sure the baby's also happy." Kikyo leaned towards the scared girl and reached out for her.

The girl jumped back. "NO! Don't come near me!"

"Aw, scared aren't we?" taunted Kikyo. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. This won't hurt at all." Kikyo grabbed hold of the girl and bent her head, her fangs aiming straight for her neck.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the girl, trying to break free for this woman was sucking away all her blood.

The feel of blood rushed through Kikyo's veins. She felt all new. She could feel her youth coming back to her again. Kikyo sucked the girl 'til she was dry to the bones. That was satiating.

"That girl," Inuyasha began, "the girl I met near the vending machine must be the new leader of the Bara because I've never met with a girl with such power to withstand me." Inuyasha finally found his target. Now all he needs is to kill her and his mission is completed. All the killings he has committed—killing all young girls with red crescents was to kill the right one. He killed all these girls, hoping that one of the girls that he killed would be the new leader of the Bara, but luckily, the little one found him. Now he searches no more.

"Then kill her, Inu dear!" Kikyo urged. "You can't let her get away now! Not that you finally found her." Kikyo hoped that once Inuyasha killed off this girl, he would have more time to spend with her and the baby now that his mission was accomplished.

"No, Kikyo," answered Inuyasha, "I think I'll let her live for a while. I want to see what she's capable of before I kill her. I know she won't be an easy prey for me."

"But Inu dear," Kikyo began, "if you won't kill her I will do it for you, for our baby's sake."

"NO! Kikyo, don't do anything stupid. You don't want to kill anyone with a pregnant stomach. If you're not careful, you might harm the baby," Inuyasha chided.

"You're right, Inu dear," Kikyo said softly, "I can't harm our baby, right? I promise you, I won't go and do anything stupid. I _assure _you." Kikyo feigned a promise face for her beloved Inuyasha. Inside her mind, she is going to get rid of the girl once and for all.

* * *

While, in Kagome's room, she tossed and turned in her bad constantly for she was having a major headache. It didn't feel like a regular headache. It was a headache that felt like as if her head was going to split open soon. It felt piercing to the bone. Kagome woke and climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom sink and splashed some cool water on her face to somehow alleviate the pain. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed something different. She saw something red. No it was red crescent-shaped moon on her forehead. 'Oh my God!' Kagome thought frantically. 'This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I can't be having a red crescent on my forehead. NO!' she screamed mentally. Just then, in the mirror, she saw someone else. It wasn't her reflection. It was someone smirking at her with silvery-white hair and golden eyes, his fangs poking from his mouth. He was smirking right at her! Kagome did what every girl would do when they see something scary—she screamed. Before you know it, the mirror cracked to pieces. Just one scream and the glass mirror cracked.

Mrs. Higurashi jumped out of bed with sound of her daughter's scream. She quickly ran to Kagome's room and when she didn't see her, she ran to the bathroom to find Kagome sobbing on the bathroom floor. "What happened, Kagome? Why is the mirror broken?" Her daughter was shaking furiously.

"Mom," Kagome looked up at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was shocked. She saw a red crescent on her daughter's forehead. "Kagome..."

"Mom! I'm going to die! I'm going to die just the rest of the girls who had a red crescent on their body! The killer is going to come after me!" Kagome wailed, grabbing her mother tightly.

"And I don't want to die..."

"Kagome..." began her mother. "You won't die, trust me. I'll protect you. I swear I'll protect you." Mrs. Higurashi spoke soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you. Please, go to bed and think about nothing. Tomorrow morning will be a brand new day. You'll see."

Kagome just nodded and got out of her mother's grasp. She then fell asleep in bed.

Mrs. Higurashi walked down the stairs to lock all doors to prevent anyone from entering when she heard some movement in the den. 'Someone is present in the den,' thought Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi, armed with a gun walked slowly into the den to find a female in a cloak about to light a match.

"Who are you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, pointing her gun at Kikyo. "I'll shoot if you don't leave my house this instant." What bravery Mrs. Higurashi possesses!

"Will you?" sneered Kikyo. "Well go ahead, I want to see what you can do, pathetic human." Kikyo didn't know that this woman had the guts to pull the trigger because most humans she had encountered fall the floor before pulling the trigger.

"BAM!" the gun was fired. "Damn you, woman! How dare you shoot at me, you shot me, you human!" cried Kikyo.

"Leave now!" argued Mrs. Higurashi, "or I'll shoot again and this time I won't miss your heart."

"Hah!" laughed Kikyo, hysterically, "you almost killed my baby. You will pay dearly." Kikyo charged at Mrs. Higurashi with all her strength, then beared her fangs, aiming at her neck.

"I'll drink all your blood 'til you're all dried up, woman! That'll teach you to not mess with me!"

Kagome, who heard the gunshot, woke up right away and ran down the stairs to find her mother cornered by a female, who was drinking her blood.

"Mother!" she called her frantically. Her mother was going to die and she can do nothing about it. The only she could think of doing right now is get a bat and swing at that hideous woman.

Kagome got herself with a bat ready, walked behind the woman and swung at her HARD.

"Ah!" screamed Kikyo. She stopped drinking and turned around to see who dared to hit her.

Kikyo was heavily injured. She was shot in the shoulder and bleeding heavily. She was also hit with a baseball bat at the back. Kikyo believes that she can no longer have the strength to kill this girl and her mother decided to flee. Before she ran out, she lit a match and let the Higurashi house burn down to inferno.

"Mom,"cried Kagome, nonstop. She couldn't stop her mother's bleeding and the wound was getting bigger by the minute. "Mom," Kagome shook her mother, hoping to wake her up.

"Ka-Kagome," s Mrs. Higurashi was having a hard time breathing because of the heavy smoke and the nonstop bleeding. She knew she was going to die soon without being able to tell her daughter the secret.

"Kagome...I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all this. It's all my fault. Please, Kagome forgive me," coughed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom, don't strain yourself," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, listen to me. Go to the Hana Forest. Go there. There you'll find Kaede-sama. She will tell you everything. Promise me you'll go there, Kagome. Promise me," Mrs. Higurashi pleaded her daughter. Her time was going short. Soon she'll die.

"I will, mom. I will. I promise," promised Kagome. "Don't worry, mom. I'll get you out of here. We need to get out of here. The house is burning down! And we need to get you to a hospital!"

"No. Kagome, don't. Just leave! Leave, you hear me!" Her mother urged her. "I'm dying anyway so just let me die in peace in this house that your father and I raised you in."

Kagome couldn't just leave her mother there. "NO! Mother, I can't. You have to come with me!"

"Kagome. You promised me so leave NOW!" Mrs. Higurashi pushed her daughter out of the way before the roof collapsed on both of them.

Kagome was pushed out just in time or else the burning roof would have collapsed on her too.

"MOM!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she saw the blazing roof collapsed on her mother.

Kagome could do nothing but run out of the house and go to this Hana Forest her mother instructed her to go to. She promised her mother and that promise will not be broken.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kikyo to return. "Where the hell did Kikyo go?" stomped Inuyasha, pacing furiously around the cabin. Miroku and Sesshoumaru just stared at Inuyasha in silence.

Just then a figure in a cloak stumbled into the cabin. It was wounded and it was Kikyo!

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to his love. "Kikyo, what happened to you! You're wounded!"

"I-Inu dear, I've killed the girl. I've killed her for you..." Kikyo whispered faintly.

"You-you stupid! I told not to do anything stupid! You don't listen, do you? Now you're hurt really bad.. Call the doctor! Quickly, someone call a doctor!"

Miroku rushed back with a doctor. The doctor was scared to death, being pulled out of bed at midnight by some vampire.

"Don't worry," Miroku said, "doctor, we won't kill you. Just we need your help. You need to check out a pregnant female for us. She's hurt. We need to know how's her baby doing."

The doctor examined Kikyo and shook his head. He turned to Miroku and said, "I'm very sorry to inform you that the baby is no longer alive."

Kikyo gasped.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, furious. "What did you say?!" growled Inuyasha, pulling at the doctor's collar, choking the air out of him.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! You'll kill the doctor. We promised him that we won't kill him as long as he examines Kikyo. So let him go, NOW!" yelled Miroku.

"The baby's dead? Gone?" Inuyasha shook his head, incredulously. "YOU!" he pointed angrily at Kikyo. "Look what you did! Now our baby's gone! It's all your fault!"

Kikyo was scared at Inuyasha's wrath. She has never seen him so angry before. "I'm sorry," Kikyo started to say, but didn't finish.

"Sorry? Sorry is all you can say? You killed our only pup! You hear?" bellowed Inuyasha.

"But Inu dear, we can always have a second chance, can't we?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

"Don't you 'Inu dear', Kikyo. I'm telling you now. I am not going to have a second chance with you! You had one chance and you blew it! You hear? Now get out! You are no longer a member of the Aku Inu. Go find yourself another man because I LOATHE YOU! Because of what you did I'll make sure that you'll rue the day you were born!" With that he grabbed the wounded Kikyo by the collar and threw her out of the cabin for good.

=

=

=

=

=

=

=

A/N: Hey, you guys, what did you think? Scary Inuyasha, don't you think? I can't help it. I don't like Kikyo therefore, I have to throw her out this chapter. I'm sorry for those of you read about Kikyo having Inuyasha's baby. But look on the bright side, Kikyo lost her baby and Inuyasha hates her, ne? First chapter, intriguing? Cool? Great? If so, review. I love it when you ppl review. Those of you who want a second chapter, REVIEW! Thanks.


	2. The Test Part1

Disclaimer: Did you know I met Rumiko Takahashi on my way to Japan and she open-handedly gave me her entire, I mean her whole _entire_ Inuyasha characters to me? I can't believe it. She gave them to me and told me I could do whatever I want with them. Aren't I lucky? HAH! I wish she gave Inuyasha to me. Now ppl, I'm telling ya that I own nothing of Inuyasha. Nada. Zip. Zero. Ok?

A/N: Hey pplz, thanks for your reviews and I'm really happy to have received them. Arigatou! Hey, why haven't XsangoX, Rezo1, and FieryDemonFox reviewed this story yet? You guys have been reviewing my other chapters to "R for Revenge" almost for every chapter so why haven't you guys been reading this story? Is it because you guys don't like it? wails It's ok. I just hope you guys read this story at least. Alright, on with chappie 2.

=

=

Red to Your Heart

Chapter 2: The TestPart1

It had started to pour. It was raining cats and dogs. The rain helped to rinse down the fire that had been burning the Higurashi shrine for almost the whole night. Kagome had long left her home, now wondering in the streets of Tokyo in tears, full of anger and grief. Kagome walked down the streets in her night gown, and bear foot, not caring what the people around her have to say. She could care less for all the mocking and derisiveness the strangers spit out at her. She was a girl who just lost everything— her home and her only and dearest family member— her mother.

Meanwhile, at the Aku Inu cabin, Kikyo was pounding furiously on the door begging for entrance. She was still wounded and needed treatment, and now it was raining. The pouring rain burned her wounds like several blades had cut her skin. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried, desperately. "Open up! I can explain!" Kikyo was banging on the door. " I thought you loved me, Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Me? Love you?" Inuyasha just snorted at her remarks. "You were only pleasing to me in bed, and you were the only blue-crescented female vampire who was able to carry our pup, that's why I let you stay with us. If you didn't have our pup, I would have thrown you out a long time ago! Just because we made love, didn't mean that I loved you." Inuyasha had to laugh at his last comment. He couldn't believe that Kikyo actually believed that he loved her just because they made love. If Inuyasha had really loved Kikyo, he would have marked her, claimed her or something. But since none of that happened, their love was nothing. "Leave, Kikyo! I've said it once and I don't want to say it again! You've killed our pup and I won't forgive you for what you did!"

Miroku stuck his head through the cabin window and said, "Kikyo-sama, please leave. You have been permanently removed from the Aku Inu. You are no longer welcomed here, so please leave!" Miroku pleaded, hoping she would leave, but instead, she laughed.. It was no ordinary laugh, it was hysterical laughter. "Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Hahahahah!" Kikyo looked scary. Her laughter echoed throughout the dark forest. "Inuyasha Taijuda!" Kikyo yelled, "you haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you for this! This I assure you! You bastard! You'll be sorry that you ever slept with Kikyo Sakamoto!" With that, Kikyo left, laughing hysterically to herself while in the rain, and disappeared into the night.

"Brother, I think you're wench has gotten crazy," said Sesshoumaru in a bored tone. "She's talking to herself." Sesshoumaru couldn't stand Kikyo. The sight of her made him sick even if she is a vampire. Sesshoumaru was grateful that ingrate was kicked out from his group PERMANENTLY.

"Hah! Forget that bitch! Now we have only three members in this team so we have work extra hard," said Inuyasha. "Now I have go find out if that girl is alive or not!" Inuyasha walked over to grab his cloak.

"Hmm...so you could get a few sips?" asked Miroku, grinning. Then something flew across the room and hit Miroku in the face. "Ow!" exclaimed Miroku. "What was that for?" Miroku picked up the shoe that was thrown at him.

"That was for your stupid question," snorted Inuyasha, annoyed. "I'm not going to do any of that sort right now!"

"Oh? Is that so? So you're gonna get a few sips later?" That lecherous grin again.

"Shut up! That is not for you to decide, bouzo! Now I'm going to leave. Watch him, Sesshou," pointed Inuyasha at Miroku.

"Hey! I'm not a dog, you know," frowned Miroku, his hands crossed across his chest.

Before Miroku could say more, the door already slammed shut. Inuyasha was out.

* * *

Kagome was grieving terribly. She walked around Tokyo looking like a wet zombie, her feet began to hurt from all the walking. She was tired as well. She won't accept it. The fire at the Higurashi Shrine and her mother's death was just a grisly dream. It was just a dream! Sirens were heard from ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars. They were all speeding to the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome decided to block all the loud sounds out her ears and continued trekking down the streets. She felt lost and cold. Walking with her head down, she failed to notice someone walking towards her until she crashed right into his broad chest. "Sorry..." Kagome managed to mutter out. She looked up at the person whom she crashed into and to much of her surprise, this gentleman had silver-white hair, golden orbs, a blue crescent present on his forehead, and that smirk! The same smirk she saw in her bathroom mirror!

_'It's him!_' Kagome gasped and pushed him away. "Get away! Get away from me!" Kagome backed a few steps and ran across the street, panicking. _'He's here. He's here to kill me!' _thought Kagome, frantically, running like a wild chicken.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called out to the girl, trying to prevent her from doing something stupid.

As Kagome was running, she heard something rush towards her. It had its headlights beaming blindly at her and a horn honking furiously. It was a car. A car was going to hit her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle. Oh, she was going to die.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Kagome, her hands raised, shielding herself and waiting for the car to hit her. Suddenly, her crescent glowed brightly. The car never reached her. Instead, it flew over her head and landed back on the ground with a loud 'thud.' Kagome peered around her. It seems that time has stopped. No one was moving. Everyone was frozen in their spots except the silver-haired man who was openly staring at her with his orbs, wide-eyed. Kagome touched herself and didn't notice any injury. Appalled and scared at the same time, she continued running down the streets and into the wilderness. Time has begun to flow once again as Kagome started running. Inuyasha stood there, dumb-strucked. The driver of the car who almost crashed into Kagome sat in this seat, sweating. He could have sworn that he hit the girl, but the girl was no where to be found.

Inuyasha hid himself in the shadows, thinking to himself, _'such power_,' he thought incredulously, '_she first escaped me, then the burning fire, and now the car! She must be the one. No doubt. She has a red crescent adorned on her forehead. She is the new Bara leader!'_ Inuyasha then leaped out from the shadows and into the dark night for it had stopped raining. Inuyasha immediately headed back to his cabin.

* * *

'_What is happening to me?' _Kagome cried, desperately needing some answers. "How could I possess such powers?" Kagome muttered aloud. "Does it have to do with this red crescent?" Kagome said as she slipped her fingers across her forehead. The crescent felt burning hot. She was scared. She have to find the Hana Forest and ask for Kaede for this Kaede is the only one who has all the answers to her questions. Kaede is the one right now who can explain everything to her.

'_Huh?'_ thought Kagome as she felt no raindrops. _'It had stopped raining!' _Kagome looked down in a puddle of water and found that her crescent disappeared. Her crescent was just there a few minutes ago, now it was gone. Just when Kagome reached the other side of the forest, she saw beautiful scenery appearing before her very eyes—there were flowers everywhere, blooming gracefully, and the trees looked like they were dancing, swaying back and forth. It almost looked magical! Then she spotted something. It was a sign. It read: "Hana Forest." '_Hana Forest?' _Kagome wondered to herself. This was the forest that she had been looking for. She found it! Kagome quickly entered the forest without thinking. Just as she stepped foot into the forest, the whole scenery changed. It had changed from vivacious to dark, dead, and eerie. No longer were there any flowers blooming and trees swaying, now it was replaced by dead trees, with thorns everywhere.

"She here," a female whispered in midair. "I see," another female answered, floating next to her. They had seen a female walking into their forest, dressed in a night gown with no shoes. They are the ones who are to challenge this so-called new leader. They have a test for her. If she is able to surpass this test, then she is the real, destined leader of the Bara. If not, she will fall to her death in this forest of illusion.

"Eh? What is this? An illusion?" Kagome asked outloud. She looked around frantically for someone. "Hello? Is anyone here? My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm here on behalf of my mother's request to find Kaede for she has all the answers to my questions."

"Hey, it's that Higurashi that Kaede told us about. She seems pretty decent to me, let's not give her this test," urged her companion in a whisper.

"No, Rin. We can't be so sure. There are imposters who may claim that they are some Higurashi. We must obey the orders Kaede has given us."

"You're right, Sango."

* * *

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Kagome called out again. She was becoming impatient.

"Yes, we can hear you just fine," answered a voice. It was a female.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, "show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" Kagome challenged.

A female appeared in front of her eyes. "Ah, you are brave, girl. Now if you want to meet with Kaede, you will have to pass this test," she said. _"If_ you are the real Kagome Higurashi we've been long waiting for. Only the real Higurashi will pass this test."

"I _am_ the real Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered back, "so let me see Kaede, now!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sango shook her head, "we'll only know for sure if you pass this test."

"What if I fail?," asked Kagome, getting a little nervous.

"If you fail," answered another voice. It belonged to another female. She said, "if you fail this test, you will fall to your death in this forest of illusion."

Kagome gulped. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. This was harder than she aniticipated. This was going to be difficult. She has never being told that she had to pass some obstacle course. But Kagome was ready. She _had_ promised her mother that she would talk to Kaede. She wasn't going to back down because of some test. She will pass it no matter what! She is a Higurashi and a Higurashi never gives up.

"Alright," Kagome complied, "I will take this test that you bestow upon me. So lead the way." Kagome turned to look at the two female but noticed that they had vanished. "Oh, great. Just great. They say they have a test for me and they don't even give me instructions? What kind of test is this?" Kagome muttered to herself, irritated.

Kagome then walked straight into the deep, dark forest. As she walked, there was no one in sight. Not even a forest animal. '_What kind of forest is this?'_ she asked herself. As she walked deeper and deeper into the forest, many things were waiting, inconspicuously, in the shadows for Kagome. Lurking in the shadows are the lingering dead trees and their devious thick sharp vines. You never know when they'll strike.

Kagome suddenly toppled backward onto the ground while she was walking. She found a long piece of log lying under her feet. "Ugh! Stupid log! How did you get here?" Kagome exclaimed to herself, while dusting herself from the dead leaves. As she stood up, sharp vines swerved around her and pulled her to the ground gyrating tightly around her body. "WHAT?!" Those vines were so sharp that they ran straight through Kagome's body. Thick vines were attacking her and piercing her through her legs. "Aiiee! The vines went straight through my legs! They're piercing me." Kagome looked at her arms and saw that there were vines making deep holes in her arms. They pierced right through her. "NO! I can't die!" Kagome sobbed, shutting her eyes shut from everything. "I can't die," she cried, hoping this was just a nightmare.

"Sango! Look, the Higurashi girl is having trouble getting through out magical vines. If she fails then she isn't the true Higurashi she confirmed to—

"Rin, look!" Sango interrupted Rin. Then Rin turned her head to look at what Sango was pointing at.

"What?!" exclaimed Rin. "What is she doing?" said Rin looking shocked.

Kagome managed to open her eyes and power surged through her. "SNAP!" The vines snapped, releasing Kagome. She had managed to escape. When she stood up once again, a sharp log shot right through Kagome's stomach!

"Hah! Let's see her escape that!" laughed Sango. Sango was not trying to be cruel or anything. She was just doing what Kaede instructed her to do.

"Sango..." sweatdropped Rin. She never knew her friend could be this cruel.

Kagome collapsed to the ground in a pool of her red blood with the log in her stomach.

"This can't be happening...I can't die yet...I have to..." Kagome almost fainted but she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. Just when she was going to black out, a squirrel ran past her, holding a nut in his hands then stopped to look at her. "Little squirrel...leave this place," Kagome started to say, "this place is too dangerous for you. You have a family to go to." '_That's right, you have a family while I do not.' _Kagome then thought of her mother. Her mother had died, saving her and she wasn't going to die right here before fulfilling her mother's last wish. She will not die. Kagome used all her strength and used her arm to grab a nearby branch. It was the only thing in her reach that she could use to recover her to consciousness. Kagome grabbed the branch and stabbed herself in the wrist with it. Blood spilled from her wrist and now Kagome was wide awake. Kagome then stood up and realized that all that was just an illusion to scare her. There was no pool of blood. The log was just an illusion and she didn't get pierced with all the wines. Those illusions were made so real that Kagome thought she felt them. They felt so real but they never occurred in reality. Just illusions. "Thank you little squirrel. You saved me. You made me realize that I still have accomplish my mother's wish." Kagome petted the squirrel and ripped a piece of her night gown to make a bandage out it to stop her wrist to coagulate .

"What?! This can't be, Rin!" Sango thought frantically, "could she be?" How could a little girl escape such an illusion? Sango was floating in the air with her mouth gawking wide open.

"We don't know yet, until she is able to pull the secret weapon out from the tree I planted in for her. We'll have to wait and see for ourselves," Rin managed to calm down Sango for a while.

"Yes. We'll see, Rin."

* * *

"Man, this is one weird forest," said Kagome, walking down a glowing path. She licked her lips. She was thirsty. Very thirsty. Soon Kagome reached a small lake. The water there looked placid and fresh, so she bent down and cupped her hands to grab herself a sip. When she was finished, Kagome turned to leave but then she felt some movement. It was coming from the lake. Kagome turned around and saw the scariest thing she could ever see in her whole entire life. It was something Kagome wished to never encounter again. Coming out from the waters was the blood-sucking, silver-haired, golden-orbed monster! The only with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and that scary smirk. He came out of the waters smirking widely at Kagome. And he was coming for her.

=

=

=

=

=

=

=

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! YOU HEAR? HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Lolz. You know if I don't get another 10 reviews or so, I'm not gonna continue onto the third chapter. So all you who want to read the third chapter, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!


	3. The Test Part2

1**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus amigos no pertenecen a mí. (They just don't, alright?)

**A/N: **Arigatou! Arigatou! Thank you for all those who reviewed! Gotta thank: **Legatos-darkangel, Inu-babe666, Chiisana-Tori-chan, Guardian of the Hell Gate, and Diltzer83**, and many others who revealed this story and liked it. Very glad and happy. takes a few bows Alright, for those of you are dying to find out what's gonna happen, chapter 3 is here! I know I was a little rough last chapter, but I can't help. just needed that cliffhanger! Lolz. Now, on with the continuation of this story: Chapter 3: The Test Part 2

=

=

=

Red to Your Heart

=

=

Chapter 3: The Test Part 2

=

'Oh.My.God!' Kagome pondered, almost fainting. 'He's...here? How can that be?' Kagome was scared. She wasn't suppose to see him here. And he was walking straight for her, smirking widely. Kagome took a step back. She held up her hands and yelled, "don't come near me! I'm warning you!" The figure acted like it didn't hear anything and continued walking out of the waters, towards her.

"Hey, Sango?" asked Rin, "what did that Higurashi girl see that's making her shaken up?" Rin was curious on what that girl saw at the lake. It must have been something really frightening or else she wouldn't be shaking like that.

"Hm...I don't know," answered Sango. "Let's see if she can pass _this_ part of the test. Kagome was unaware that she had entered the Lake of Terror. Whoever encounters this lake will have to face their worse fears—and this lake will depict something that person is scared of. "Too bad we can't see what that Higurashi's great fear is because she looked like she's seen a ghost!" Sango couldn't help but give a few laughs.

"You're so mean, Sango," whined Rin. "You led her to the Lake of Terror!"

"Hey, look who's calling me 'mean'!"imitated Sango, "you're the one who implanted that pesky bow and arrow in that tree, which in this case if you haven't noticed is located near the Lake of Terror!"

"I did not!" Rin stomped her foot.. She didn't place the bow and arrow there, somebody else must have. It must have been Kaede!

"Shh!" hushed Sango to silent Rin's whining. She wanted to see what will happen to that Higurashi girl. She wanted to see whether or not Kagome's going to eaten by her worst fear.

Sango and Rin both waited with anxiety to find out whether this girl was the "one." They waited in silence and watched the action.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome screamed with terror at the sight of the monster who killed her friend Yuki. Right at the moment, blinding red light blasted from Kagome's crescent. The light was infrared red, Sango and Rin had to shield themselves from this light.

"Such power," Rin whispered with awe. She had never seen such power in her life, not to mention coming from an inexperienced girl! It was great power effulgently coming from Kagome's crescent.

Sango, who was perched next to Rin, pondered to herself, "she must be the one. No doubt!" Sango was absolutely sure that this Higurashi was the true Higurashi they were long waiting for. Now Sango just wanted to see if Kagome could pull the bow and arrow out of the tree.

Back to the scene where Kagome is desperately trying to run for her life. Kagome looked at the red light that effulgently shined towards the creature. It had no effect. Now Kagome was both baffled and scared. Confound at being so powerless, Kagome suddenly threw her fist into a nearby tree, and to much of her surprise she felt something—her fist went through the tree bark. Inside the bark, Kagome felt something, something pointy like an arrow and a bow. Without thinking, Kagome tugged at the weapons and out pull a bow and arrow. Just what she needed! A bow and arrow to vanquish the creature. Kagome stared at the bow and arrow, perplexed because she had never used a bow before. Then she felt a surge of power, it was calling her to use the bow and arrow. It was repeatedly calling for her. Kagome felt as if someone had taken over her body and suddenly the arrow was notched, and she let the arrow fly. It went straight for Inuyasha and the arrow pierced Inuyasha's heart. With an explosion, the image of Inuyasha dissipated to reveal a placid and calm blue lake. The arrow landed softly back on the soft grassland. Kagome bent down and picked up the arrow.

"It...was an illusion?" Kagome questioned herself. She had to go through all that fear and trouble over an illusion that was never meant to be real. Now Kagome was angry. Very angry. You could see veins popping from Kagome's forehead. Then she unfortunately exploded.

"ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE! WHEN AM I GOING TO BE DONE WITH THIS STUPID TEST, HUH?" Kagome yelled through the hollering winds. "I CAN'T STAND THESE ILLUSIONS ANYMORE! YOU KNOW, I COULD HAVE HAD AN HEART ATTACK OVER THIS GAY ILLUSION YOU GUYS GAVE ME! YOU GUYS _HAD_ TO GIVE ME AN ILLUSION OF A SILVER-HAIRED, DOG-EARED, BLUE-CRESCENTED, SMIRKING BLOOD-SUCKING MONSTER!?!? IS THIS YOUR WAY OF TESTING ME? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER YOU PEOPLE ARE, YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY! YOU HEAR?"

Kagome had never been so angry in her whole entire life. Well, maybe once or twice, but they were nothing. This time she was major angry. She had never heard of a test that was used to scare the crap out of people. Yes, the swinging and gyrating vines and logs were scary enough, but an illusion of her worst fear? No way! That was beyond her expectations.

"Wow," Rin whispered. "You've done it, Sango. Now look what you've done, you got her mad. Sango, what are you going to do about it when she comes out of that test?" Rin narrowed her eyes at her pitiless friend.

"Hey, Rin! You took part of it also," Sango whined continuously. "You can't throw all the burden on me! Who was the one who placed the bow and arrow inside the bark of a tree near the Lake of Terror? Answer to that, Rin!" Rin remained silent. She didn't say anything because they've already gone over that issue. It was useless to start it all over again.

"Alright, alright, we're both to blame for this," Rin breathed. "But first, let us watch the final and last task this girl has to surpass."

Sango suddenly remembered what the Higurashi girl said. "Hey, did she just say that Inuyasha was her worst fear?" Sango pondered. Rin nodded in return. "If that is what she said, then I wonder how this Higurashi is going to run the Bara Vampires..."

"Hey, who knows, maybe Kaede might find a way to ease Kagome's fears of Inuyasha. Kaede is very powerful despite the fact that she is on her deathbed," Rin sighed, softly.

Kagome continued walking and walking until she reached the end of a cliff. And across this cliff lies another edge. "Oh, great, just great, how am I suppose to cross this thing? This is the edge of a cliff," Kagome muttered bitterly to herself. Kagome looked hopeless across the cliff, wondering if she saw a thick, high and tall pointed tree bark. No it wasn't a tree. It just looked like a pointed log needle. It was long, tall, very tall, pointed at the top, and is made out of wood. Well, what would you call this?

"What in the world is _that_? Is that supposed to help me or something?" Kagome stared that the thing, with her mouth wide-open. "This is all a conundrum!" Frustrated, Kagome tugged at her hair and then she furiously notched the arrow and let it fly towards the log-needle thing. Much to her surprise, the arrow flew pretty high and hit right at the peak of the top. 'SPLIT!' the log-needle started to split.

Everyone looked at the scene with wide-opened orbs and gawking mouths. Sango stared at the splitting tree in shock. _'No way! No way is she the one! Kagome...Kagome...'_

At the same time, Rin bemused into deep thought. "Kagome," Rin whispered, "Kagome, you're the one! You're the one we've all been waiting for!" Rin then jumped for joy. Sango owed her ten dollars for their bet. Rin had betted that Kagome was surely the one and she had won. Yippee!

"NOOOOO!" Sango cried. "The bet...the bet...I lost it." Sango slumped into her hands. "Now I owe that Rin ten bucks!" muttered Sango through clenched teeth, "there goes my beautiful allowance." Sango sighed in defeat.

"W-what was that?" Kagome stuttered. Never had she thought that the arrow she carried had the ability to do that. To split a bark in half. The log-like needle split in half, toppling towards the edge of the cliff, where now acts like sort of a bridge for Kagome. Now Kagome was able to cross. Kagome, happily skipped across the split log and awaited on the other side of the cliff.

Suddenly, as she turned around, she came face to face with Sango. Sango tried to smile at Kagome but instead gave her a frown. "Well," Sango said, "you've surpassed this test. Congrats!"

Kagome looked at Sango with a confused face. "I-I did it?" She couldn't believe it. She's made it!

"Hey, Sango! Don't be so gloomy, alright?" Rin appeared by her friend's side, then she smiled mirthfully at Kagome. "Kagome, you have passed our test. Now you can go see Kaede." Rin praised Kagome effusively for her good work.

"Whatever, Rin! You're not the one who lost the money!" Sango glared at Rin.

"Money?" Kagome pondered.

"Oh, it's just Sango lost the bet. She owes me ten dollars, that's all," Rin smiled triumphantly to herself.

"You need money? Is that all?" asked Kagome. Then she reached into her bra and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, and shoved it into Sango's hand. Both Sango and Rin stared at it with confusion.

"Hey," Kagome smiled at the two, "you guys may have given me a hard and miserable task, but now I've made. I owe it all to you two. I'm so happy that I surpassed this test, I no longer need to hold a grudge on you guys. So if you need money, Sango, here's a twenty. Anyway, I think my mom shoved this bill into my shirt when she pushed me away from the burning roof," Kagome looked down at her feet, sadly, when all the memories came back. The girls saw the sad Kagome and decided to say something to soothe her misery.

"H-hey," Sango replied, "I don't need the money. Really." Sango felt very uncomfortable accepting this poor girl's money. It just didn't feel right. So she shoved the money back into Kagome's hands. "It's yours. Keep it. Your mother gave it to you. It's yours." Sango said sympathetically.

"Yea," Rin nodded. "You shouldn't give away something that your close someone gave you." Then Rin added, "anyway, I don't want Sango's ten dollars anyway. I've got enough."

Sango smiled mirthfully, "you see Rin doesn't want my money after all, so you should keep yours Kagome."

Then Kagome's smile came back. She was happy that these two girls who she never met were so comforting. Just then Rin patted Kagome on the back and urged her to hurry—to see Kaede before it's too late. "Hurry," Rin added, "Kaede-sama awaits for you in there."

"Eh? Where?" Kagome looked around her surroundings and squinted, trying to find a place where she would see Kaede. Then mist and fog quickly dissipated to reveal a beautiful rainforest. The forest Kagome entered had turned into a blooming, warm and vivacious forest. In front of Kagome's eyes, laid a beautiful castle. It was castle of flowers—the kind of castle she had never seen. Sango then gave Kagome a little push to urge her to go into the castle. "Welcome to the Rose Palace." So Kagome entered. As she entered this beautiful embellished castle, Sango and Rin closely followed behind. Suddenly a room appeared before Kagome. It was Kaede's room. Rin knocked softly at Kaede's door and Kaede coughed for entrance.

Kagome pushed open the door and there laid Kaede in her white lotus-adorned bed. Kaede was also dressed in white. Her gown was embellished with white roses. She looked sad. Kagome then walked slowly towards the sleepy Kaede. Kagome kneeled down before her and held Kaede's hands. "Kaede-sama? It's me, Kagome. My mother told me to find you for you have all the answers to my questions."

Then Kaede opened her eyes to reveal such blue crystalized orbs. Those orbs were staring deep into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome? Is that you, child? You've finally made it here. I hope the test my disciples gave you wasn't too harsh."

"Nah, it was ok." Kagome laughed. "Oh yes, my mother said that you have something important that you wanted to tell me. About this red crescent on my forehead and everything else." Kagome said desperately. She needed those answers.

Kaede nodded her head and reached out for Kagome. "Kagome," Kaede began, "you are destined to be the leader of the Bara Vampires after my death. I marked you with my blood when you were born. That is why you have that red crescent on your forehead—

"But, Kaede, what about the deaths of those other red-crescented girls. What was the deal with them?"

"Kagome, dear, let me explain everything. I guess your mother didn't explain anything to you on your seventeeth birthday?"

"Mother-Mother died before she could tell me anything," Kagome said with tears rolling down her face, "she was killed in a conflagration in our shrine started by this woman vampire who looked sort of like you."

Rin and Sango both gasped at the moment while Kaede remained calm. "Hmm...that must have been my sister, Kikyo."

"Your sister? You mean she's a vampire?" Kagome pondered frantically.

"Yes, we are vampires here. So are you, Kagome."

"Me? I can't be a vampire," Kagome fought back.

"Yes, Kagome. You are one. All vampires have a crescent on their body, it just depends on what color of your crescent. In the streets of Tokyo, there are many humans who carry a crescent on their body. But only on certain occasions will they discover a crescent. For instant, you got yours on your seventeeth birthday. A human will only become an official vampire when they are admitted to the group by a leader. And here in Tokyo, there are two types of vampires. There are the Aku Inu, the blue-crescented vampires, who lust for human blood. They are very dangerous and harmful. And the other type of vampires are our type, the Bara Vampires. We do not drink human blood but animal blood. We do not harm people. We, in this case, are red-crescented. We all have a red-crescent on our body. Sango has hers on her thigh, and Rin has hers on her shoulder. And I, have it on my calf. This is how it goes, Kagome. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kaede. So the silver-haired, dog-eared, blood-sucking monster with a blue crescent on his forehead is an Aku Inu?" Kagome asked.

Kaede just laughed at Kagome's description of Inuyasha. "Yes, he is. In fact, he is the leader of the Aku Inu. A very violent and egoistic vampire."

"So Kaede-sama, can you please explain to me how I became in part of this?"

"Sure. Certainly, child." And Kaede began. Seventeen years ago, your mother stumbled upon this very forest and she herself got lost here. She was carrying you at the time. I don't know how she came here but I guess it was fate who brought her here. In time, your mother gave birth to you and I was the one who helped to deliver you. At that time, I knew I only had another seventeen years or so to live and I desperately needed an heir of some sort, so I marked you with my blood. The way I marked you was not very dirty and difficult. I only gave you a few drops of my blood, that's all. And I told your mother that on your seventeenth birthday, you will report to me and fulfill your duty. That is what I told your mother. But what I didn't know was that the Aku Inu vampires were after you. "

Kagome had learned the truth—about being a vampire. She was a vampire leader, how fun. Kagome was unsure of what to say to Kaede.

Suddenly, a loud, rasping cough was heard from Kaede. "Kaede," the three called in unison. Kaede looked at Kagome with imploring eyes. "Kagome," she said softly, "it is time for me to go soon. My time is up, I can feel it. So please, make me proud." Kaede's eyes looked droopy.

"NO! Kaede-sama!" Kagome yelled desperately. "You can't go yet, I still have some questi—

Kaede's last breath was drawn away and her hand left Kagome's. Then Kaede's white sheets enclosed her to pull her into a tight embrace.

Kagome suddenly jumped back in panic. "W-what is happening?" She was very worried at what was happening, while Sango and Rin looked at the scene calmly. They know exactly what was happening so no worries.

"It's alright, Kagome," said Rin. "The white sheets of Kaede-sama are going to wrap her up into a cocoon and bring her to the heavens." Suddenly a 'pop' was heard and Kaede was gone. "See? Kaede-sama is now in heaven, watching us in peace."

"Yea," Sango added, "no need to worry. When we die, it's the same thing. We are wrapped up by our sheets and brought to heaven."

Kagome stared, shocked at what the other girls were saying. She certainly had never heard of dying like that. Maybe that's how all Bara Vampires die. It's going to take a while for Kagome to get used to this. All of this.

Back in the cabin of the Aku Inus, Inuyasha was busy chatting with Miroku and Sesshoumaru. "Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, "are you even listening to what the hell I'm saying?" Inuyasha was getting angry because all his explanations sounded like bluff to Miroku, who was picking at his nails and yawning.

"Yes. Yes. I heard you, Inuyasha. Sheesh!" Miroku sweatdropped. Man, did Inuyasha have a temper!

"Alright, then. If you're so smart, Miroku, what did exactly did I say?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Hmm...let me see...Inuyasha, I think you said that you saw a pretty young maiden with a red crescent on her forehead who ran into you. She was all ragged...then it was raining at that time...and a car didn't hit her, instead flew over her...Did I mention that you said that she was cute?" Miroku grinned.

"ARGH! Miroku, get to the point! I didn't ask you to repeat all the details that I told you."

"Well, you did ask me what you said to me and that's what I am telling you, ne?"

"Damn, Miroku. Just get to the point, ok?" Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"Ok. You want me to get to the point? Alright. You said...you said...**YOU** said that you

were falling for her." Miroku grinned. Sesshoumaru looked expressionless. And Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, mouth wide-open.

"YOU BASTARD! I SAID NO SUCH THING!" Inuyasha charged at Miroku with his claws. Luckily, Sesshoumaru was present, so Miroku hid behind Sesshoumaru.

"Hey—

"Get your ass over here, Miroku! I dare you to repeat what you just said!" Inuyasha demanded. He was furious, looked like he could tear the whole cabin down with just one swipe of his claws.

"IMBECILE!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Suddenly the room became quiet. You can only hear the breathing of the three vampires.

"Brother...SHUT UP!" Sesshoumaru hollered. "If you don't, this cabin is going to fall and then I'll make sure that you're dead meat!" Sesshoumaru flexed his beautiful sharp claws at Inuyasha to show him that he meant it. Then Inuyasha calmed down a bit. He inhaled and exhaled deep breaths until he calmed down. Then Inuyasha glared back at the retreating form of Miroku.

"Miroku," Inuyasha sighed. "Get out and explain yourself on what you said."

Miroku came out and coughed. "Well, you see, Inuyasha. You did mention that you were falling for her. Except, just not directly. But you were hinting that you were falling for this maiden."

Inuyasha's face cringed. "I refuse to fall for a Bara vampire and to mention that she is the future leader of the Baras."

"Hey! Inuyasha, you never mentioned that she was the Baras' leader. If she is as beautiful as you described then the other Bara Vampires are beautiful, too!" Miroku was once again in his fantasy land.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head. "We are here to kill them. You hear?" Miroku shuffled uncomfortably at the thought. He wanted to get a girl, not kill her. Well, he'll find a way. He'll find one.

"Hey, Sessh? You heard what I said?" Sesshoumaru was too busy looking up the ceiling to bother with what his half-brother said. "Yes," he answered sternly. "I heard it. We're gonna kill some vamp tramps."

"Alright, then! Let's go!" Inuyasha stomped impatiently with his feet. "I want to get my hands on _her_! My vampire blood urges me to do so." Miroku made a face. "But—but I wanna—"

"Oh, stop being a baby, Miroku! You're a vampire. You can get yourself another bloody vampire after this task." Inuyasha argued at the whining Miroku. Finally, Miroku stopped his whining.

"So, Great Inuyasha, where in the seven hells are we headed towards?" Miroku bowed mockingly but with courtesy.

"We're going to their forest—the Hana no Forest and then into their Rose Palace." Inuyasha smirked complacently, "and we're gonna show them who's the boss of this city."

=

=

=

=

=

=

=

=

Inuyasha: Yo! XxAnimeGrlxX, why in the seven hells did you make me vampire?!

Kagome: Watch your mouth, Inuyasha!

Me: Well, look on the bright side...you're a powerful hanyou-vampire. Don't you like all the attention. I hardly make Sesshoumaru do anything. Sesshoumaru's like a stone here in this story. And besides, aren't you the leader of the Aku Inu?

Inuyasha: Yea, now that I think of it. I am powerful, aren't I?

Sesshoumaru: Powerful my ass! I bet you that XxAnimeGrlxX is gonna write me very powerful too in this story, ne?

Me: Hell yea, I am!

Inuyasha: Glares

Me: Gulps Oops! Save me, Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru: Leave her alone, you half-breed!

Inuyasha: Oh, I see. You're with the author, right? Wait til I tell Rin! Runs away

Sesshoumaru: Pain in the ass.

Me: sweatdrop

A/N: Well? Sorry for the short and boring chapter. I'll promise to make it very intriguing and exciting in the next chapter. All you guys have to do is review! Ok? Arigatou! I wanna see the Sakura Wars: The Movie. sigh Oogami is soooooooooooooooooooo cute! He and Sakura make a good couple. O, alright. Wrong saying at the wrong anime at the wrong story. REVIEW!


End file.
